Show Me The Light
by Smuzzie
Summary: Elsa Black is the daughter of Sirius Black. She is also best friends with Fred and George Weasley. What will happen to Elsa to send her into a state of depression? And who will be the hero who helps her out of a ditch? Read to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm morning in the middle of August when Elsa Black woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Elsa is a 15 year-old with beautiful, long, naturally curly and bouncy blonde hair with natural purple streaks the same colour as her eyes which are a deep purple the colour of violets. Elsa is a metamorphagus like her older cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, who is 23. Being a metamorphagus is an extremely rare ability, but Elsa chooses not to use it as she is already confident with her natural appearance.

(Elsa P.O.V)

I got up and ran downstairs to the kitchen where my Aunt Andromeda was cooking breakfast and Uncle Teddy was reading the Daily Prophet. _Dora must still be in bed_, I thought.

"Morning sweetie". Said my Aunt.

"Good morning. Is Dora still in bed?" I asked.

"Nope". Replied a voice from behind me. I turned around to see my cousin, Nymphadora, leaning against the doorframe with a smile on her face. Her face suddenly turned into a very serious expression. "Have you told her yet?" Dora asked her parents, who shook their heads and their expressions looked worried.

I looked at the three of them with a puzzled look on my face before taking a mouthful of bacon and eggs. "Told me what?" I asked. Uncle Teddy was the one to answer.

"Your, um, father, Sirius, escaped Azkaban last night". He said.

My mind started to go into a frenzy. I hadn't seen my dad since I was 11 and I got my Hogwarts letter. I knew he was innocent, because he was a very kind person and was definitely not the kind of person to murder 12 people.

"YES!" I screamed. My family started to give me strange looks at my sudden outburst but soon they were showing relief that it wasn't a different reaction.

Once I had finished my breakfast, I rushed to the bathroom to have a shower and do my hair. I then got dressed into a short-sleeved button-up shirt, a short brown skirt and matching brown boots. When I looked in the mirror I realized that if I had a hat I could be a country girl at a farm. I then went downstairs to tell Aunty Andy that I would be out and I should be back before 3pm.

I went to the fireplace and got a handful of floo powder from the bowl on the mantelpiece. When I was ready to go, I stepped into the fireplace.

"12 Grimmauld Place, London!" I said as I dropped the powder and green flames erupted around me. I closed my eyes so that soot wouldn't get in and irritate them.

My feet hit solid ground as I arrived at Grimmauld Place. I came here often when I wanted something to do, I would sometimes clean or socialize with the house-elf, Kreacher, who is a very nice elf if you are kind to him.

As I stepped out of the fireplace and brushed the soot of my clothes, I opened my eyes to look around the living to see a tall man with shaggy hair and very pale complexion standing at the door staring at me with a surprised expression.

"DAD!" I yelled as I ran to give him a massive hug. When I crashed into him I heard him chuckle.

"Hello Elsa". Said Sirius. "How have you been?" he asked as I took a step back from him to see his face.

"I've been good. I'm one of the most popular kids in school along with my best friends, Fred and George Weasley. We are the school pranksters! Just like you, James and Remus were!" I said excitedly. Dad looked impresses about the fact that I'd inherited his prankster abilities. I then started to tell him about how I got sorted into Gryffindor and all the pranks Fred, George and I pulled. Once I finished telling Dad about my adventures, I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2:56pm.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, Dad jumped at my sudden yell. "I lost track of time, I have to go back before Aunty Andy starts to worry about where I am. I'll see you whenever I get the chance to come over." I said while giving Dad one last hug before rushing into the fire to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N's note: Hi guys, Smuzzie here. I will be trying to make the chapters over 2000 words long because I know that people like long stories. I will be trying to update once a week, most likely Tuesdays (in Australia) but no promises. Enjoy!**

One week before school was due to start, I set up a trip to go to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies with Fred, George and the rest of the Weasley family on the 28th of August. I would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron with the Weasley's until September 1st which is when we leave for Hogwarts.

Finally it was the 28th, I was packed and ready to go see Fred and George for the first time since fourth year ended in June. I was very excited to continue pranking people and coming up with new ideas for the joke store Fred, George and I were planning to run.

I went downstairs once I was ready to say my farewells to Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Teddy and Nymphadora, I then floo-ed myself to Diagon Alley.

Once I arrived in Diagon Alley, I headed to the Leaky Cauldron. I barely got through the doors before I was ambushed with hugs from none other than Fred and George Weasley.

"You're finally here!" The twins said.

"Can't… Breath…" I choked out jokingly. The twins immediately let me go. Mrs Weasley then spotted me.

"Oh, you're here Elsa, dearie. You will be sharing a room with Fred, George and Ginny. I was going to put you in your own room but these three tricksters started to complain so I put you with them. If I had refused, I would _never_ had heard the end of it." Mrs Weasley explained, emphasizing on the never.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley, let me just go get settled in then we can go shopping." I replied.

"Please dearie, call me Molly." Molly said.

"No problem." I said.

Fred, George and Ginny then led me to our room and Ginny helped me get comfortable. Ever since Ginny started Hogwarts we became quick friends, even if I am three years older. After I was comfortable, we went downstairs to meet the rest of the Weasley's to go shopping for our supplies.

The twins and I finished shopping early so we decided we'd talk about our holidays and pranking ideas at Florean Fortesque's Ice-cream Parlour, where Fred and I had Butterbeer sundaes and George had Chocolate Frog fudge.

"So guess what I found out about the Marauders Map?" I said after we finished our ice-creams.

"What?" asked Fred and George in unison, both with questioning looks on their faces.

"Padfoot, he is my dad. Prong's was James Potter and Moony is my godfather, Remus Lupin." I answered. The twin's faces went from shock to awe in seconds.

"How'd you find that out?" asked George.

"My dad told me. And no he isn't dangerous." I answered. The looks of worry turned into relief at my reassurance.

"What is your dad like? Is he mad or is he normal?" Fred asked. I couldn't help but laugh at his second question.

"He is awesome. And he is completely normal." I added. "We should head back to the Leaky Cauldron before your mother starts to worry too much."

We got back to the Leaky Cauldron just before dinner. When I saw that Molly and Arthur were struggling to pay for the meals, I paid for the whole thing and ran away before they could protest.

It was the night before we left for Hogwarts and I was in bed with Ginny, George's soft snoring filling the silence.

"Hey Elsa, you awake?" came Fred's whisper across the room.

"No, I'm sleeping with my eyes open" I snapped sarcastically, Ginny was fighting giggles but lost the battle. "What do you want?!" I said in a very loud whisper.

"I want you to tell me more about your dad and how he made the map. I'm curious." he replied.

Ginny was now suddenly very interested and sat up and I could feel her and Fred staring at me. "Alright, I'll tell you." I sighed, I was patting the end of the bed so Fred could listen to the story.

I spent the rest of the night talking about my dad and answering questions about him. I eventually got so tired I fell asleep mid-sentence and collapsed onto Ginny's lap. Ginny stroked my hair then with the help of Fred, moved me over to my side of the bed.

It was finally September 1st and Fred, George, Ginny and I had already finished our goodbyes and we were looking for a compartment. The only one available had a man who was familiar to me sleeping in the corner.

About half an hour into the trip, I suddenly remembered who the man was, so I decided I would wake him up by sitting on his lap. I plopped down on his lap and he started to stir.

"Elsa! What are you doing?" Ginny said, panic in her voice. Fred and George were confused but started to laugh.

"Don't worry, I know him. Once he sees me he will be surprised!" I said excitedly. The man's eyes were opening and once he saw my face, he looked surprised. "Hello Remus." I said.

After Remus got over the initial shock, he enveloped me in a hug. The twin's and Ginny stopped laughing once he hugged me.

"Elsa! I haven't seen you in ages!" Remus exclaimed. Then suddenly the twin's faces turned to shock once they realised who Remus was.

"Wait, wait, wait. Elsa, are you saying this is your godfather _Remus_ _Lupin, _aka Moony from the Marauders Map?" George asked. Remus looked surprised at the mention of his old nickname and the map.

"How do you know about the Marauder's Map?" Remus asked with a questioning look on his face.

"We own it!" I exclaimed as I got the map out of my pocket. "I nicked it from Filch's office in detention in first year." I got my wand out of my back pocket and put the tip to the parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The parchment then showed a display of Hogwarts.

"I'm guessing from this that you are the new pranksters of Hogwarts?" Remus guessed. Fred, George and I nodded with big smiles on our faces.

"How about I tell you all about the pranks the Marauders pulled back at Hogwarts?" and with that Remus launched into the story.

About an hour and a half after the trip started, the train started to slow down and then came to an abrupt halt. Suddenly, the lights went out and it became very cold and foggy, I then realised that dementors must be on the train. Surely enough, a dementor came into our compartment.

"What the hell is a dementor doing here?!" I whispered to Fred and Remus. The dementor then turned to me as if it heard me, it then let out a long rattled breath and I started to get flashbacks to when I visited Azkaban and everything went black.

"When will she wake up?" asked George.

"Yeah, we have pranks to work on. She's been out since Friday, it's now Sunday." Fred whined.

"Oh stop whining!" I muttered. "I've been awake for a few minutes, I'm not ready to open my eyes yet though."

Once I woke up, I saw Fred, George, Ginny, Remus and Madam Pomfrey looking at me. Once Madam Pomfrey went to fetch my potions, I noticed the others except for Lupin, who looked relieved, looking at me with worried expressions.

"What?" I snapped.

"What happened to you to make the dementors affect you so much?" Fred asked. I looked to Remus for assistance.

"Might as well tell them, they'll find out sooner or later." Remus said.

"Well… Let's just say that before I met you guys on the train in first year, my life was very depressing. I spent every day in Azkaban staying with my dad, and is innocent by the way, because I was scared he was going to die there. I was 6 years old when I started to visit every day and it stopped when I received my Hogwarts letter." I explained.

Madam Pomfrey then decided to come over at that moment to tell all my visitors I had to rest, and she had to eventually chase Fred, George and Ginny from the Hospital Wing. Once they were gone, I took my potions and fell back asleep.

The next morning I was let out of the Hospital Wing as I was all better. I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and as soon as I walked into the hall, I was attacked with hugs and welcome backs. _Nothing can stay a secret at Hogwarts, can it? _I thought.

Once I escaped the crowd, I sat down in between Fred and Ginny and started to pile buttered toast, eggs, bacon, waffles, sausages, French toast, bagels and fruit on my plate along with a glass of pumpkin juice and started to shovel it all into my mouth when I realised that half the table was staring at me with looks of surprise.

"What? I'm starving!" I exclaimed and started to eat again. Once I finished my first plate, I started to make a second plate when I noticed Professor McGonnagal started to give out our class schedules.

"Yes!" I yelled. Everyone in the Hall stared at me expecting an explanation on my outburst. "Sorry everyone, I have Defence Against the Darts Arts with my godfather first! He is awesome! And if I say that then it's true!" I yelled, then everyone started to look between me and Remus and he instantly became most people's favourite professor. I gave Remus the thumbs up and went back to my second plate of food.

"Here comes the mail." George said in a very bored tone. I had one letter from my cousin, Fleur Delacour.

_Bonjour Elsa._

_How are you? How is Hogwarts? Guess what?! I talked to mother and I can spend Christmas with you in England! Isn't that fantastic?! Tell Andromeda, Teddy and Dora I say hi! Oh, and I would love to meet these Fred, George and Ginny people you talk about so much, they seem to be great friends._

_Adieu, je t'aime et tu me manques beaucoup._

_Fleur xoxo_

"Looks like I'm spending Christmas with my cousin." I said, failing miserably to hide my excitement.

"Let's start heading to class so we get good seats." Fred said. The twin's and I then said good-bye to Ginny and headed for class.

Welcome fifth years. Now I know I'm meant to be talking about your O.W.L exams but you will get enough of that from other professors, so we will be moving on to something that is highly advanced but I think is necessary due to the dementors guarding the school. Now we will be practicing the Patronus charm, who knows what the charm protects you against?" Lupin said. My hand shot into the air. "Yes Elsa?"

"The Patronus charm protects you from dementors and lethifolds." I said. "And before you ask, the charm is produced when you think of a very happy memory." The class laughed when they saw shock on Lupin's face.

"Correct! 20 points to Gryffindor!" Lupin exclaimed. "Now can you repeat the incantation after me, without wands: Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum." The class chanted.

"Fantastic! You can take out your wands and practise the spell now. Good luck!" announced Lupin.

Fred and George had no trouble at all with casting their patronus'. George's took the form of a bear while Fred's took the form of a lion.

I had trouble producing my patronus at first but then I remembered my first ever prank I pulled at Hogwarts with the twins and how happy I was that it was successful. I cast my patronus and sure enough, it worked! My patronus took form of a life-size Hungarian Horntail dragon, it was magnificent. Everyone in the class was shocked by the size of the patronus and Remus looked very impressed.

"Now, in case you don't know, your patronus reflects your soul and personality. For example, Elsa here, her patronus is a dragon which means she fights to protect the people she loves no matter what and that she is extremely violent when she wants to be. Elsa has many qualities of a dragon. A dragon patronus is extremely rare, only 3 people in all the wizarding world history, including Elsa, has a dragon patronus. This is the first Hungarian Horntail patronus ever, the other two dragon patronus' were the Swedish Shortsnout." Lupin explained. Everyone in the class was excited that they knew one of the three people in wizarding history that had a dragon patronus, and the first Hungarian Horntail patronus at that.

After DADA ended, I was heading to Transfiguration alone to think about what just happened when I was suddenly thrown over someone's shoulder, I started to shriek until I heard a familiar laugh.

"Put me down!" I squealed while laughing.

"No, I need to talk to you. Privately!" He said with his urgency obvious in his voice. He then put me down and he beckoned me to follow him into an unused classroom. Once he shut the door, he started to talk. "You and Fred were friend's way before you were 11." He started.

"Excusez-moi!" I yelled in French, it's something I do when I'm mad.

"You don't remember because there was an incident when you were little so I had to wipe yours and Fred's memories so you wouldn't remember what happened and the memory charm went wrong and you two couldn't even recognise each other." He explained.

"What was the incident?" I asked with fear evident in my tone. Once Remus hesitated to tell me, I got mad. "Remus! What. Was. The. Incident?!" I asked warningly.

"Well… You and Fred were nine and you were playing hide-and-seek with George. You and Fred were looking for a hiding spot when Charlie, you should remember him, decided he wanted to practice some advanced magic from Bill's textbooks, Charlie was fifteen at the time. Anyway, Charlie decided he would do the 'Unbreakable Vow', so when he saw Fred and you playing, he decided he would do the vow on you two. You and Fred were extremely close friends and you two chose what the vow is. When I came in to take you home, the damage was already done so I modified your memories." Remus explained.

"What was the vow about?" I demanded, I was scared now.

"The vow was that you and Fred have to be married by the time you turn twenty. You are the youngest, so if you aren't married by your birthday, to be precise, May 2nd at 4:49 in the morning." Remus said.

"What happens if we don't fulfil the vow?" I asked, tears running down my face.

"You… well, you die." Remus said in a sad tone. "Sorry, I have to leave now Elsa, I have a class to teach." And at that Remus left me trying to process everything but it was just too much to handle and everything just disappeared into nothingness.

**Well that's chapter 2 :) I hope you like it. Please review.**

**French Translations: Adieu, je t'aime et tu me manques beaucoup.**

**Farewell, I love and miss you very much.**


End file.
